charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Titans
Entombed for over three thousand years, The Titans were a powerful race of God-like beings that ruled the Earth in a wave of tyranny. Powers tied to emotions on a grand scale, a mere burst of Titan rage could create a hurricane or earthquake of epic proportion. : Viewing the Titans as a risk to humanity, the Elders imbued mortal beings with powers of gods in order to encapsulate the Titans in ice. The mortals declared themselves as gods, an act that destroyed their humanity but ultimately allowed them to defeat the Titans and end their tyrannical reign. Identification of the Three Titans Cronus Considered Leader of the Titans, Cronus was quick tempered and focused on avenging his entombment and making the Elders pay for what they did, thousands of years ago. Cronus would allow nothing to stand in his way of seeking his vengeance, even a fellow Titan. Viewing Meta as a distraction after she attempted to attack the Charmed Ones, Cronus eliminated Meta in a fiery blast. Cronus was determined not to trigger bursts of rage fearing that the Elders would be alerted about their release. Quick Facts Gender: Male Stature: Muscular Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Lightning Bolts, Weather Manipulation, Immortality Portrayed By: Brian Thompson Meta Aiming to please her fellow Titans, Meta preferred to let Cronus and Demetrius do the dirty work. But she was quick tempered like Cronus, after learning she was entombed for over three thousand, she let out a burst of rage, causing a near by cauldron to burst into flames. Like Demetrius, she was focused on their relationship with one another, and when Meta attempted to catch a Whitelighter of her own, she was able to turn Paige Matthews into stone - an ability that was unique only to her. Meta met her demise after trying to catch her own Whitelighter at the hands of Cronus. Quick Facts Gender: Female Stature: Average Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Petrification, Teleportation, Fire, Immortality Portrayed By: Lisa Thornhill Demetrius Second in command, Demetrius was more subdued than Cronus and rather than seeking revenge on the Elders, he was more focused on his love, Meta. However, Demetrius was looking forward to releasing Cronus, after he and Meta were released first, in hopes to see a furious Cronus seek vengeance. Demetrius quickly turned focus to finding the Elders and killing them after Cronus killed Meta. Quick Facts Gender: Male Stature: Average Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Lightning Bolts, Fire, Weather Manipulation, Immortality Portrayed By: Will Kempe Release from the Ice For decades a lesser demon attempted to release the Titans from their icy entombment and was finally successful in 2003. In the snow-covered mountains, the demon knelt before the frozen beings in a dark cave and recited a spell from an ancient scroll. After reciting the spell twice, the ice began to crack and exploded, sending the demon flying backwards. Two Titans, Demetrius and Meta emerged and walked forward. : The demon said they are alive and free and Demetrius asked how long it has been. The demon then revealed it has been three thousand years - give or take a century, angering Meta who caused a cauldron sitting near by to burst into flames. Demetrius asked the demon who he was and after he revealed that he was the one who freed them after spending decades trying to figure out a way because he had a vision of using their power to bring himself to glory, to rule the Underworld like he was always meant to, Demetrius zapped the demon with a lightning bolt, destroying him. After which the Titan called him an imbecile and the two beings kissed. Demetrius then told Meta that they have to find Cronus and release him too; Meta questioned if they truly had to, knowing that Cronus would be furious and Demetrius replied telling her he was counting on it. : The two Titans proceeded to find Cronus and Demetrius began to use his power of fire to melt the ice as Meta questioned him if it was really necessary to release the third Titan, telling him that they have more than enough power to rule without him. Telling him to imagine a new plague every day, a monsoon every week, it would be devastating. But after reminded Meta that they needed Cronus to help them seek revenge on their captors, Demetrius turned into tornado and floated into the sky, turning into black clouds. He then struck Cronus; icy tomb with a lightning strike, freeing the third Titan. As Cronus was freed, he yelled that his captors will be punished, that they'll be obliterated. His rage triggered an earthquake in the snowy mountains. Paige Matthews' Prophetic Visions and the Heat Wave For a week, Charmed One Paige Matthews constantly had been waking up with fiery dreams causing her to believe that there was something magical going on, and when she paired it with the heat wave San Francisco was receiving, she realized something had to be going on. The young witch scried for evil and one place continued coming up red hot, the snowy mountains where the Titans were entombed. : Paige and her sister Phoebe then orbed to the location where they found a scorch mark from the Titan's fire balls, Phoebe touched it and had a Premonition, seeing two large beings being released from the ice. The two felt the earthquake triggered by Cronus' fury and retreated to Halliwell Manor. Capturing Whitelighters and Seeking Revenge The three Titans then proceeded to capture two Whitelighters in order to seek revenge on their captors, the Elders. Luring a Whitelighter by wounding her charge, Meta awaited near by a wounded witch and when the Whitelighter appeared, the Titan turned her into stone. Meta returned to Demetrius and Cronus with two stone Whitelighters but Cronus questioned where the third was and Meta revealed that Whitelighters are harder to find then they used to be. She told Demetrius and Cronus to take the powers of the Whitelighters and they would find a third for her later and the two Titans absorbed their powers. : With the Whitelighters missing, the Council of Elders realized something was askew and began to think that it was possible that the Titans have been released and that they must preserve their ranks, leading them to forbid Whitelighters from Orbing. : After acquiring the Whitelighters ability to orb, Cronus and Demetrius orbed to the Heavens and nearly decimated all the Elders but only a few managed to escape to earth where they sought refuge in the mortal world. The Magical Community Senses Danger With the Titans released, the entire Magical Community from Elves, Trolls and Oracles to Leprechauns, Dwarves and Fairies, sense the impending threat of the powerful beings, causing them to seek protection in Halliwell Manor. Meta Turns Paige to Stone After learning that the Titans were after the Elders and that the Whitelighters were forbade to orb, Paige used herself as bait in an attempt to lure the Titans thinking that she could vanquish them because it was what she was preparing for all year. Having potions stronger than the ones she and her sisters used on the Source of All Evil, Paige believed she could destroy the Titans with them and she orbed out and back into the attic, causing Meta to sense her. As the room rumbled, Meta appeared and Paige threw a potion at her but she was impervious to it. Meta looked at Paige, and as her eyes glowed red, Paige turned into stone. : Phoebe attempted to throw another potion at her but nothing happened and Christopher Halliwell then appeared from the future, telling Phoebe not to look at Meta's eyes. He threw three potions at her causing the Titan to retreat. Meta's Petrification is Reversed With the help of Fairy dust, a Leprechaun's nugget of Luck, Phoebe throwing a special potion at Paige and a Dwarf hitting the statue with his pick, Meta's petrification was reversed, and Paige returned to her normal self. Meta is Destroyed Angered by Meta exposing them to the Charmed Ones after Meta went to the Manor, turning Paige into stone, Cronus grew impatient with Meta's incompetence and when Demetrius refused to go along with his plan without Meta, Cronus blasted a fire ball at Meta, destroying her. Cronus then warned Demetrius that if he wasn't with him, he would be with Meta, dead. : Cronus later revealed to Demetrius he did what he did because Meta was a distraction and he did what had to be done so that they could hit the Elders hard and fast. He then said that when they rule the Heavens, Demetrius would be able to have any woman he wanted. Piper Reveals the Titans are After the Elders After Christopher explained to Piper that the Titans were released and possibly after Whitelighter for their Orbing power, Piper ran to Leo and informed him that the Titans were after the Elders. Leo orbed into the Heavens, where he found dozens of Elders' dead bodies and black scorch marks from the Titans' attack. He then realized what had to be done. Leo Imbues the Charmed Sisters with the Powers of the Gods Believing that it was the only option to defeat the Titans, Leo unearthed a magical urn containing the essence of the powers of Gaea, Goddess of the Earth, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Athena, Goddess of War and endowed the Charmed Ones with powers of Goddesses. : Although the powers of the Goddesss began to cause Phoebe and Paige to take on personality traits of Aphrodite and Athena, Piper kept them focused and grounded preventing the power to go to their heads like it originally did when the Elders imbued mortals in Ancient Greece with the essence of Gods in order to defeat the Titans the first time, resulting in the mortals forcing humanity to worship them. Attack in the Park In the woods, Cronus and Demetrius appeared wanting to attack one of the last remaining Elders, Roland, but Finnegan, a Leprechaun stood in front of Roland telling Cronus that he and Roland wouldn't be the ones dying, it would be the him and Demterius. As Finnegan called on a Rainbow to teleport he and Roland away but Cronus threw a blast of fire at the tail of the rainbow causing Roland to fail from it. As Cronus tried to attack Roland, the Charmed Ones materialized, bewildering the two Titans, and Cronus asked who they were. : Paige responded by saying "the Supremes" and fired a blot of lightning at Cronus from her trident but the Titan waved his hand, deflecting it. Demetrius and Cronus then threw a stream of fire at the three sisters, but they managed to create a shield around themselves. As Piper told her sisters for one of them to get Roland out of there, they discovered they couldn't move and called for Leo. Leo orbed them out of there with Roland, leaving the two Titans angered and confused. The Charmed Ones Test Possible Methods to Attack the Titans Wielding the power of Love, when Demetrius arrived at the Manor, Phoebe began seducing him, distracting him from attacking her and her sisters. When Demetrius revealed he wanted Phoebe, she questioned him about what Cronus would think and as he responded he didn't care about Cronus, Cronus appeared behind and asked him what he was doing. : Demetrius responded that he was just playing along with her until he arrived. The two Titans then threw a stream of fire and lightning bolts at Phoebe and then Paige walked in and waved her hand, ending the simulation and revealing it was just a test to see if Phoebe's plan would work. Return to the Heavens Cronus and Demetrius travelled back to the Heavens where Cronus was able to sense that an Elder was still alive up there. As Demetrius tried to convince Cronus that maybe he was just sensing magic from Earth, Cronus mentioned that Paige had the Trident, which meant somebody recreated the Goddesses and that it meant somebody was still up there. Demetrius suggested that if the Goddesses have been recreated then they should go back to Earth and kill them before their powers grow too strong, but Cronus believed that if there was somebody still in the Heavens, they would just recreate the Goddesses again. : Cronus then sensed something behind a large pillar, it was Leo, but as the two Titans moved closer to the pillar, Leo made himself invisible, leading Cronus to believe he was mistaken. Christopher then orbed next to Leo in an attempt to expose them to the Titans. Cronus sense the orb and Christopher peered around the pillar and whistled at the Titans causing them to launch a stream of fire towards the pillar. Leo and Christopher orbed out and the Titans vanished as well. : Leo went to Halliwell Manor where he explained to the sisters that they had to declare themselves as Gods to defeat the Titans. Phoebe questioned him because Christopher told them not to do that because that is what the mortals did centuries ago and lost their humanity because of it. But Leo told them that they weren't the ancient Greeks, they were the Charmed Ones and reassured them by reminding them of all they have overcome. And as Leo told them they need not to overcome the Titans but destroy them forever, he glowed turning into an Elder. Cronus and Demetrius Teleport to P3 Cronus and Demetrius tracked the orbing to Piper's club, P3 but when they appeared, the place was empty. They searched the club, but then Cronus sensed that an Elder was still alive, out in the open - it was Leo. Cronus and Demetrius are Vanquished As Piper was upstairs with Christopher and Leo discussing Leo becoming an Elder, Phoebe yelled from the main level and there was a crash. Piper came rushing down and saw Cronus and Demetrius in the conservatory. The two Titans demanded to know where the Elder, Leo, was and as they launched lightning bolts towards Piper she deflected the attack and she told them that it wasn't nice to piss of Mother Nature. She held out her hands, causing the Manor to shake. : The earth split open exposing a fiery pit, Paige blasted the floor between the two Titans with her trident, causing the destruction of the floor under the two beings. The Titans fell into the pit, vanquished once and for all. Spell to Release the Titans The spell the demon used to release the Titans was a Latin incantation reading thus: Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. The Book of Shadows After Phoebe had the vision of two large magial beings emerging from the ice, Phoebe and her sisters Paige returned to Halliwell Manor and searched the Book of Shadows for the beings Phoebe saw. After flipping through the pages, Paige located an entry on the Titans. The two-page spread was emphasized by a large illustration of a Titan on one page and two column description of the beings on the other. The entry read: : Titans Category: Charmed Universe Category: Out of Universe Category: Upper-Level Magical Beings Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category: Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category: Vanquished by Evil Category: The Book of Shadows Entries Category: Season 5